Barta
Barta or wat is a basic damage technique common to Phantasy Star games. Etymology The Japanese word バータ is pronounced "baataa" which was then localized as barta in Phantasy Star Online. Japanese versions of Phantasy Star games have a tendency to include gratuitous words from other languages including German: saner/schneller (faster), deband/die Wand (the wall), foie/Feuer (fire), etc. It might be a stretch but the letter B in "barta" could be a Japanese approximation of a German W as in deband = die Wand. If this were the case, "barta" would thus be "wata" or water. Artwork for the Phantasy Star III version of barta included English text that said "Wata." Phantasy Star series Phantasy Star IV In Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium, wat costs 4 TP to cast. It deals ice damage to a single enemy equal to 32 plus the caster's mental stat, modified by the enemy's ice sensitivity and mental defense stat. Caterpillars, sand worms, and enemies in the valley maze and Tonoe warehouse basement are among the monsters especially sensitive to ice damage. Wat can be combined with a zan type technique or a hewn skill in any order to do a blizzard combo, or with a foi technique and Chaz's tsu technique in any order to do a triblaster combo, or followed by a tandle skill to do a conduct thunder combo. Hahn and Rune are the only player characters who can use wat. Hahn learns wat at level 3. Rune already knows wat when he joins the party. Phantasy Star Online series Phantasy Star Online Barta is the most fundamental technique of ice, and is one of the three basic offensive techniques. When cast, a river of ice flows out from the caster's hand/weapon and travels straight forward along the ground, damaging anything in its path. Higher levels of barta increase the damage dealt, the speed the ice travels, and the amount of time it travels. Barta takes on three appearances depending on the level. Barta levels up to 15, which can be cast by the HUmar, and RAmar appear as a stream of concentrated icy steam. Barta levels 16 to 25, appear as streams of ice with icy spines as they are travel and the sound effect for the spell is slightly lower in pitch. HUnewearls and RAmarls can cast barta up to level 20, achieving this appearance. Barta levels 26 to 30 have even higher icy stalactites, and spray icy debris as they travel and the pitch for the sound effect is even lower. Forces alone can achieve these levels. Barta is a non-targeted technique (meaning it does not require a target to have any effect), but it is easier to aim with a target. Barta is also the only basic technique with the capability of damaging multiple targets. Ice Staff:Dagon and Blue Merges boost all Barta techniques by 20% when equipped. Barta Merges and Maces of Adamant boost barta by 30%. FOnewearls get a 30% boost to barta, except in the Dreamcast versions. The Hildeblue's Head's special attack is barta. It also boosts barta by 40% when equipped. The special attack of the Technical crozier is also barta. One of the three randomized techniques generated by the special attack of the psycho wand is barta. Phantasy Star Online 2 Barta is an ice elemental damage technique in Phantasy Star Online 2. Only characters with force or techter as their current class or sub-class can use techniques. Category:Techniques in Phantasy Star Classic Category:Techniques in Phantasy Star Online